


Triggered

by orphan_account



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poor jack. Also fuck u june 3:
Relationships: June Del Toro/Jack Sullivan
Kudos: 14





	Triggered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skelebab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelebab/gifts).



> I will add more later but ✨writers block✨

Triggered

"Seriously!?" June walks towards jack cornering him. "After all we've been through and you go solo!? AGAIN!!??" jack backs up hitting the wall. ""I- just wanna protect you guys!!" He stammers putting his shaking hands up infront of his chest "protect?? PROTECT!!!???" June raises her right fist causing jack to cower, almost immediately shaking, his eyes wide and pupils small "pl-please- don't do this" he says high pitched and shakily. june stops herself. "Whoa jack i- im sor-" suddenly quint pipes up "get out."  
"What!? But i-"   
"I SAID GET OUT!" June hesitates but runs out,almost falling and then climbing down the ladder. Quint looked over at jack to find him on the floor with his hands on his head. Tears streamed down his face and he looked completely out of it. "Friend?" ... No response. Quint slowly made his way over to him before crouching down beside him, resting his hand on jacks back. "Hey buddy..shes gone now so you can calm down" jack remained silent just looking down at the floor, sobbing quietly. Quint gets up and looks over at dirk with a very concerned expression. Dirk looks back at him matching his expression. Dirk sighs before making his way over there as well. "Look man, you can talk to us ya know"   
Jack sighs attempting to wipe away his tears. "Yeah i know...its just hard.." Quint got up and stormed away mumbling something angrily about how stupid june is as he paces around the treehouse. Dirk looks back at jack "hey its ok.. Breath." Jacks looks at dirk and attempts to breath in but immediately chokes and starts sobbing again. Dirk rubs his fingers gently along his back to calm him. "Im sorry guys im probably just overreacting..oh god it all my fault she probably hates me now oh god--" (i will add more laterrrrrrrrrr TwT)


End file.
